


Only The Beginning, Sweetheart.

by MoriartyTheDangerous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyTheDangerous/pseuds/MoriartyTheDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on route with the famous dwarves, and you wander off for some time alone.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Beginning, Sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work; which was a request. Any comments are welcome! :)
> 
> Rated it as Explicit, I didn't want to risk rating it as Mature.  
> I'm not affiliated with J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson, nor do I claim to be.  
> Enjoy.

You're sat on a big boulder overlooking a beautiful lake, accompanied by a waterfall, only 5 minutes away from camp, still close enough that you can hear all the men chattering away. You needed some time to yourself.  
You thought it was time you needed to have a wash on the lake, you'd been riding horseback for weeks on end, and you couldn't remember the last time you had the opportunity to do so. You slipped out of your armour and work clothes to be left in your underwear, which you quickly removed before quickly slipping into the water before anyone saw you.

Carefully scrubbing your way up your body, you could feel a pair of eyes burning into you. Quickly, you turned around to see nothing but your pile of clothes where you had left them. Shrugging it off as paranoia, you continued to wash yourself.  
This time, you could've sworn you heard someone, but as you were in the spray of the waterfall, you just ignored it. That was until you felt a large pair of hands snake around your waist, you jumped in shock at the sudden contact.

"Shh, sorry petal I didn't mean to startle you." Fìli hummed in your ear.  
Heart still racing, you leaned backwards onto his broad chest to try and catch your breath. Turning you around, Fìli cupped your cheek and smiled. You just melted into his hand as he laid his lips over yours. Still in a daze, you didn't even realize that he had also stripped out of his clothes to join you in the lake. He pulled his lips away from yours and gazed into your eyes, "I apologize for my behaviour (y/n). I just couldn't control myself around you anymore. Watching you has been torturous for the past few weeks, and not being able to do anything about it made it worse."

You hummed at his words, before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
"We'd best make the most of the privacy we have then." You whispered in his ear. That was all the permission he needed, before he picked you up and carried you to land where he'd laid out his cloak. Placing you down slowly, he kissed you passionately as he leaned over you. Your hands lacing with his golden locks as you tried to savour his taste. Both of you humming into the kiss. Raising your lips, you began nipping and kissing your way around his chin and towards his ear. Fìli's hand massaging your soft breasts as you nipped his ear lobe.

"I- I want you to take me." You moaned into his ear.  
Fìli looked deep into your eyes. "(y/n), are you sure?" He questioned.  
"I'm positive. I-I want you to be my first."  
Fìli smiled and kissed you softly, his hand cupping the side of your neck.  
"It would be my absolute honour, love." He whispered into the kiss.  
He was gentle, gliding his large hands over your body as his mouth caressed all the sensitive nerves in your neck. Locking eyes with you, he kissed his way down from your neck, to your breasts, placing soft kisses until he got to your belly button.

His strong hands smoothed over your knees and down your thighs, before he slowly opened your legs. Feeling exposed, you nervously bit your lower lip. Like he read your mind, Fìli stopped briefly to kiss you on the cheek. "Don't be nervous sweetheart, I'm right here." He smiled his warming smile before he lowered his head. Nosing your curls, he slowly massaged your thighs. Pausing, he looked up at you. You exhaled deeply as you nodded at him. He smiled at you with his eyes, as he opened you up with his thumbs, kissing your lower lips. You keened at the new sensation he was causing.

Feeling yourself becoming more aroused, you grasped your breasts.  
Fìli could feel you becoming more relaxed, so he slowly licked his index finger before stroking your folds. You moaned at the pleasure. He slowly edged his finger into you until it was all the way in. It was an odd feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. He began to slowly pump his thick digit in and out of you, slowly adding his second finger.  
Stretching you wider, he started to toy with your sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue. You could feel him chuckle against you, as you started keening his name.

"You're almost ready, beautiful." He hummed, as he stared into your eyes. Inserting his third finger, he kept his eyes glued to yours, to comfort you. Massaging your inner walls with his thick digits, you could feel yourself stretching around him, and growing wetter.  
"I think you're ready love." Fìli softly crooned. Pulling his fingers out slowly, he began stroking himself with your wetness. Leaning over you once more, he kissed you passionately.  
You could feel him lining himself up against your heat. He pressed his forehead against yours, breathing slowly.

"I'll start slow, so you can get used to me. If you feel even the slightest pain, tell me. " He comforted. You nodded, as you wrapped your arms around his neck again.  
Pushing slowly, he edged his head in. Not taking his eyes off you. Fìli stopped briefly so you could get used to it, before he continued pushing. He filled you completely, pausing for a moment. "Are you okay darlin'?" He whispered.  
"Yeah... I'm okay."  
"You are doing wonderful love, well done." He praised before kissing you again.  
"Okay, you can move." You assured him.

He nodded as he slowly began pulling out and sliding back in again. Both of you moaning in time, you wrapped your ankles over Fìli's backside and pushed him into you a little rougher. He got the message, and began thrusting into you a little harder. His head resting in the crook of your neck, you weaved your fingers into his long hair. Pulling him up to your face.  
"So...good...I'm getting close..." You whispered, as you felt the heat rising in the pit of your stomach.  
Fìli hummed as he kissed you, his tongue lazily mapping out the inside of your mouth.  
"Let go (y/n). Do it for me, love." He praised.

You felt yourself clamp around Fìli, your legs shaking, screaming his name as your orgasm ripped through you. You could tell that Fìli was close too, his eyes were closed tight and his breathing was heavy.  
"Do it baby, let it go." You purred into his ear. That was it, you felt him paint your insides as he panted your name. He collapsed next to you, pulling you into his embrace.  
You laid your head on his chest, playing with his braids, as his fingers danced patterns on your arm. The air was cool, peppering on your hot skin.

"I suppose we had best get back to camp, love. The others are probably wondering where we disappeared off to." Fìli sighed, smiling softly at you.  
Helping each other get dressed again, you kissed one another passionately.  
"Thank you Fìli, that was-" he pressed his finger to your lips before you could finish.  
"...that was only the beginning, sweetheart." He grinned.  
"I hoped you would say that." You giggled.


End file.
